1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to formation of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The behavior of a semiconductor device can be affected by the thickness of a device substrate. For example, the stiffness of an accelerometer spring can be determined, in part, by the thickness of the substrate layer associated with the spring. The stiffness of the accelerometer spring can also affect other attributes of the device behavior, such as the sensitivity of the accelerometer.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.